Fight in the Shadows
by nightmaremarion-bansheema
Summary: Que pasa cuando los grandes espíritus no estan comformes con el destino de los Shamanes, y que pasa cuando un amigo se hace enemigo?
1. 1Entrenamiento, limpieza y cena?

  
  


Fight in the Shadows

  
  


Marion: ...Hola...

Matilda: HOLA u.... bueno para que nos puedan entender...Marion

Marion: ....Utilizaremos...

Matilda: estas cositas "hablando", 'pensando' #flashback#, (aclaraciones o comentarios)

Capítulo 1: Entrenamiento, limpieza y...cena?

  
  


#flashback#

I año después de que termino el torneo de shamanes cada quien se fue a donde deberían de estar (donde viven) y algunos cumplieron sus sueños.

-Chocolove se volvió comediante.

-Horo-Horo hizo su campo de plantas 

-Fausto se quedo en la casa de Yoh con su esposa Eliza.

-Lyserg ¿sigue con sus estudios?

-Ryu se quedo en su lugar favorito

-Len ....(pues no lo sabemos ^^)

- Yoh ..... (sigue siendo torturado por Anna)

#fin del flashback#

Era un día de verano, soleado, como todos los demás.

"Ahhh...., estoy cansado" pensaba un muchacho agotado de cabello café con una colita y sus audífono de siempre.

"Annita, cuanto tiempo más" dijo Yoh muy cansado.

"20 minutos" dijo Anna

"Ya no puedo más!!!, a donde vas" pregunto Yoh..... muy cansado

"Voy a salir, más te vale q' cuando regrese este lista la cena, ¡Entendido YOH!" respondió Anna arreglandose

"Pero eso lo tiene que hacer Manta" exclamó Yoh un poco alterado

"Pero Manta no esta" contesto Anna

"Esta bien, no te prometo nada...... pero...lo intentare" dijo Yoh suspirando

------------Con Horo-Horo-----------

  
  


"Nii-san, q' bien está tu campo de plantas" exclamó una jovencita de cabello azul largo

"Verdad q' si Pilika" contesto un muchacho de cabello azul con una banda en su frente (no espera..... eso no era Ray?) 

"Eh, nii-san, a donde vas" pregunto Pilika 

"Hace mucho q' no veo a Yoh" contesto Horo-Horo

"Te voy a extrañar nii-san" exclamó Pilika

-----------Afuera de la casa de Yoh---------------

  
  


"Entro o no entro......~-~ q' problema, porque no vino mi onee-chan!?" pensaba... Len Tao, un joven con carácter .....difícil mientras recordaba las palabras de su onee-chan: "te lo encargo mucho Len, Adiós!"

"Porque recuerdo tanto esas palabras" se preguntaba 

  
  


Yoh ya había terminado su entrenamiento y mientras iba caminando escucho una voz confundida y vio a Len afuera de su casa, parado a lado del letrero de familia Asakura..... 'que hace aquí, bueno no importa' pensó Yoh- "LEN!!!!!!!!!!!" exclamó Yoh "O.o" 

"¡Len!" volvió a exclamar Yoh mientras se acercaba a él corriendo.

"Vaya, solo es Yoh......" murmuró Len mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo.

Y justo cuando iban a empezar a hablar.....

"Q' crees q' estas haciendo!!!!!!"exclamó una voz bastante familiar para ellos "ya termine de entrenar Anna" respondió Yoh levantando la mirada(lo tenía q' hacer ya q' Len es un poco más bajito q' él)

"Y la cena" pregunto Anna acercandose a ellos "bueno Annita, veras ..no pude hacerla" respondió Yoh algo ... no, muy preocupado

-----------5 minutos después---------

  
  


"Y cuando termines, lava la ropa, tiendela y limpias bien TODA la casa" dijo Anna mientras veía la tele y comía sus galletitas (como siempre) "y porque yo" murmuro Len "q' dijiste" exclamó Anna volteando a verlo con una mirada fría(muerete maldito) "No nada" respondió Len algo asustado "Yoh, más vale que te apures con la cena" dijo Anna (más bien grito) "...si ....T.T" respondió Yoh 

------------------30 minutos después-----------------------

  
  


" Por fin .... termine" dijo Len agotado 

"Ya esta, la cena" exclamó Yoh

"Yoh, te tardaste 2 minutos más que la vez pasada" dijo Anna mientras lo evaluaba con la mirada "Y tú ..." dijo mientras se dirigía a Len "Ese tal Hoto-Hoto es más rápido que tú"

"....QUE DIJISTE!!!" exclamó Len mientras su pico(de la cabeza) se hacia más grande "No me contestes" dijo Anna sin preocupación

Mientras Len se revelaba contra Anna, Yoh ya estaba comiendo ~.~ y ....

"No te quieras pasar de listo" dijo Anna lanzándole a Yoh un cojín "por que a mi x.x" murmuró Yoh en el suelo mientras que Len se estaba intentando escapar "no hagas lo mismo que él" exclamó Anna haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a Yoh, "es el colmo"

--------------------Con Horo-Horo-----------------------

  
  


Horo-Horo seguía pidiendo aventones a los choferes " Por que nadie me da un aventón T.T"exclamó Horo-Horo "quieres que te lleve" pregunto un joven "gracias!!!" respondió

--------------------En la casa de Yoh------------------------

  
  
  
  


" Gracias por la comida" dijeron todos mientras empezaban a comer 

"Valla, parece que ya mejoraste con tus habilidades un poco más" dijo Anna mientras los miraba de reojo y veía como Yoh sonreía "pero ....."

"Pero q'?"preguntó Yoh un poco intrigado "deberías haber mejorado más a pasado bastante tiempo y aun no puedes cocer correctamente un pez" exclamó Anna un poco despectivamente 

"Pues ..... veras Anna ....." dijo Yoh siendo interrumpido por...

  
  


Continuará............

  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Marion: .....Nuestro primer capitulo....

Matilda: PORFINNNN u esperamos que les halla gustado 

"Verdad Marion"

Marion:.... Y si no les gusto ..... nos escriben y nos dicen.....

Matilda: como de que nos dicen SE QUEDAN CON SUS QUEJAS (NOS ESFORZAMOS MUCHO)

bueno ^^espero que nos lleguen muchos comentarios verdad Marion

Marion: .....recuerden solo comentarios no quejas .....

Matilda : u esperen nuestro próximo capítulo....

Marion: Visitas inesperadas (terminando su frase)

Matilda: Yo iba decir eso @.@

Marion: ....... y?

Matilda: ADIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS u

Marion: .....cuando se van a ir..... 

Matilda: ten buenos modales!

Marion: esta bien... adiós....

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2 Visitas inesperadas

  
  
  
  


Marion: ...bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo....

Matilda: no se que, pero, no se que????, ,, u

Marion: ..........................................................................................................................................ah

Matilda: muy informativa Mary^ ^

Marion: .......bueno.... empiecen a leer...........

  
  
  
  


Capítulo 2: Visitas inesperadas

  
  


"Buenas noches"

"Quien sera" se pregunto Anna

"Ahh...... Hoto-Hot" exclamó Yoh 

"A quien le dices Hoto-Hoto, eh" replicó el muchacho de cabello azul

"Y....." interrumpiendo Len "como llegaste aquí?"

Todos voltearon a ver al joven que acababa de llegar

"Yo?" pregunto Horo-Horo después de una pausa para luego reírse (ha,ha,ha?)

"Creo que tu eres el siguiente..." dijo Anna mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té 

"Eh? porque?" preguntaron todos

"Miren afuera" respondió Anna.

Había empezado a llover hacia unos 15min atrás y...... había lodo y..... Hoto-Hoto mancho el piso!!

"Bueno... lo limpió al rato!" exclamó Horo-Horo mientras se acercaba a la mesa 

"Limpialo..." murmuro Anna

"Si... T.T" dijo este mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba sobre sus propias huellas de lodo sin siquiera alcanzar la mesa

"Pobre Horo-Horo" dijo Yoh mientras seguía comiendo

"El se lo merece" exclamó Anna mientras se levantaba de la mesa "me voy a dormir"

"Que descanses Anna" respondió Yoh "Len a donde vas"

"Tengo que irme" respondió Len retirandose de la mesa

"Porque no te quedas" pregunto Yoh

"Si Len, quedate, es bueno volvernos a ver" dijo Horo-Horo tocando el hombro de Len (ha como si eso fuera cierto¬.¬)

"Tu no te metas" exclamó Len quitandose la mano de Horo-Horo de su hombro

  
  


-----------media hora despees------------

  
  


"Porque a mí, porque" pensaba Len

"Fue una ingeniosa idea de tu parte Yoh" dijo Horo-Horo viendo a Yoh con una sonrisa macabra

"Verdad que sí" respondió Yoh con su típica risita

"Sueltenme!!!!!!" gritaba Len amarrado de un árbol en el jardín

A Len le palpitaba la vena de la sien mientras su pico (cabello) se hacia más grande

"Bueno ya vamonos , me está dando frío" dijo Yoh dandose la vuelta

Horo-Horo e Yoh se dan la vuelta y se empiezan a alejar

"¡Como piensan dejarme aquí, está lloviendo!!!" grito Len mientras pateaba el suelo

Yoh y Horo-Horo se detienen

  
  


---------15 min. des. dentro de la casa-----------

  
  


"Otra de tus grandes ideas Yoh" exclamó Horo-Horo con una sonrisa

"Verdad que si?" pregunto Yoh

"Saquenme de aquí!!" gritó Len dando vueltas en el suelo

Hacia 5min. Lo habían metido en una habitación y...... esta ves lo amarraron con una cama( de esas de colchón) y solo sale la cabeza (parece sushi!!)

"Ya es muy tarde, me voy a dormir" dijo Yoh alejandose 

"Yo también, adiós" respondió Horo- Horo dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Toda la noche, Len estuvo encerrado

"Bason, donde estás"pensaba Len todo neuras

  
  
  
  


------------al día siguiente--------------

  
  


"Buenos días Annita" dijo Yoh sonriendo

"Ya está el desayuno?"pregunto Anna 

"Si, ya está listo" respondió Horo-Horo viendo a Yoh

"A comer" exclamó Yoh

"Alguien a visto mi collar azul?" preguntó Anna un poco enfadada

"Esta bien, aquí está" dijo Yoh dandole el collar

"Que es esto!" exclamó Anna viendo su collar

Bason estaba amarrado con el collar (como amidamaru)

"Alguien falta"pregunto Anna

"Si, alguien falta" dijeron Horo-Horo e Yoh

"Donde está ..... Len!" pregunto Anna

"Len.....Len ¡LEN!" exclamaron Horo-Horo e Yoh corriendo hacia el cuarto en donde se encontraba el muchacho de cabello negro

"Como lo pudimos olvidar?!" exclamó Horo-Horo mientras se acercaban a la habitación donde estaba 

"Pues..... es muy fácil..." respondió para después detenerse para abrir la puerta... su mano se acercaba lentamente y....

"Crees que esté enfadado con nosotros?" pregunto Yoh volviendose hacia el muchacho de cabello azul 

"Lo sabremos si abres la puerta" respondió Horo-Horo "y...... listo" abrió la puerta de un jalón para ver a Len intentando pararse

"Tonta cosa...hug..... debo de poder..." dijo Len mientras forcejeaba contra las cuerdas y sabanas

"Ho.. hola Len..." dijo Yoh para hacerse presencia 

"Creo que ya se volvió loco" murmuró Horo-Horo mientras se alejaba de ese lugar lentamente

"A donde vas" preguntó Yoh volteando a ver al muchacho de pelo azul

"Voy.....voy.....voy al baño" respondió corriendo rápidamente

"Bueno" pensó Yoh "Le...Len... como te sientes" dijo Yoh algo aterrado 

"Yoh.... como pudiste dejar a tu prometida sola" dijo Anna viendo a Yoh mientras el estaba paralizado

"Mmm... que hace el aquí" "pues veras Annita..." respondió Yoh todavía paralizado y viendo a Len 

Cuando Yoh iba a acercarse a Len se escucho una voz

"Yo voy" dijo Yoh corriendo rápidamente

Hr-Hr (abreviación de Horo-Horo) seguía en el baño, Anna estaba afuera del cuarto donde estaba Len e Yoh fue a ver quien era

"Ryu, Lyserg ,¿Chocolove?..... que hacen aquí" dijo Yoh confundido

"Lo venimos a visitar Don Yoh" respondió Ryu muy feliz (Fausto está en casa de Yoh pero nunca sale)

"Ahora si estamos todos juntos" exclamó Lyserg "Len y Hr-Hr están aquí ¿verdad?"

"Si..... aunque......" dijo Yoh antes de ser interrumpido por.........

  
  
  
  


Continuará

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
  


Matilda: quien te da mas compasión o ternura

Marion: ........Len o Yoh.........?

Matilda: si quien

Marion: ..............la verdad ?...........

Matilda: que la verdad que??

Marion: ....................nadie..............

Matilda: insensible ¬.¬

Marion: nadie me había alagado asi T.T 

Matilda: bueno lean el siguiente cap. y .......la prox sem


End file.
